1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and more particularly to a fluid sprinkling apparatus incorporating an extension tube for directing the fluid after being expelled from a terminal orifice. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved mounting for an extension tube in a fluid sprinkling apparatus.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of fluid sprinkling devices have been known to the prior art for dispensing liquid materials. In general, a fluid sprinkling device has a fluid sprinkling head with an input orifice and a terminal orifice. The fluid sprinkling head is secured to a container with the input orifice communicating with the liquid internal the container. An actuator controls the flow of a liquid from the input orifice to the terminal orifice. The container is pressurized to force the liquid within the container into the input orifice to be expelled from the terminal orifice. Such fluid sprinkling devices include aerosol dispensing devices wherein the container is pressurized by an aerosol propellant as well as hand operated pumps wherein the container is pressurized by the pump.
Some fluid sprinkling devices incorporate specialized terminal orifices for providing different spray patterns and different spray characteristics. Other fluid sprinkling devices incorporate an auxiliary component for cooperating with the terminal orifice for providing a different spray pattern or different spray characteristic. One specialized auxiliary component for use with the terminal orifice is commonly known as an extension tube. An extension tube comprises a flexible tubing adapted to be frictionally retained within a bore of the fluid sprinkling head with the extension tube totally encompassing the terminal orifice. The extension tube is used to direct the liquid expelled from the terminal orifice into a confined area. The lubrication of a hinge or the direction of an insecticide into a building crevasse are two examples of the use of an extension tube.
Although extension tubes have been widely used in the prior art, certain problems exist in the use of the extension tubes with fluid sprinkling heads. In many cases, a variation in the tolerances of the extension tube and/or the bore of the fluid sprinkling head causes the extension tube to be insufficiently retained within the fluid sprinkling head. Under this condition, the extension tube may be release from the fluid sprinkling head during the use of the fluid sprinkling apparatus. The release of the extension tube from the fluid sprinkling head is commonly referred to as "blow out". In other cases, a variation in the tolerances of the extension tube and/or the bore of the fluid sprinkling head causes leaks to occur between the extension tube and the fluid sprinkling head. Leaks occurring between the extension tube and the bore of the fluid sprinkling head are commonly referred to as "blow by". In order to overcome these difficulties, the prior art attempted to increase the tightness of fit between the extension tube and the bore of the fluid sprinkling head. Unfortunately, this increase in the tightness of fit between the extension tube and the bore of the fluid sprinkling head made the insertion of the extension tube into the bore of the fluid sprinkling head more difficult for the consumer. These efforts proved to be unsatisfactory for a consumer product.
Others in the prior art incorporated an annular projection within the bore of the fluid sprinkling head in an effort to secure the extension tube within the bore. The annular projection within the bore of the fluid sprinkling head proved to be satisfactory in retaining the extension tube within the bore but did not prevent leaks from occurring between the extension tube and the bore.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube which overcomes the problems experienced by the prior art during the use of the extension tube with a fluid sprinkling head.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube which accommodates for a variation in the tolerances of the extension tube and/or the bore of the fluid sprinkling head.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube wherein the extension tube is sufficiently retained within the bore of the fluid sprinkling head to prevent the release of the extension tube from the fluid sprinkling head during the use of the fluid sprinkling apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube wherein the extension tube is sufficiently sealed to the bore of the fluid sprinkling head to prevent leaks from occurring between the extension tube and the fluid sprinkling head.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube which accommodates for a variation in the tolerances of the extension tube and/or the bore of the fluid sprinkling head without making the insertion of the extension tube into the bore of the fluid sprinkling head more difficult for the consumer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting for an extension tube which overcomes the problems experienced by the prior art during the the use of the extension tube with a fluid sprinkling head without any additional cost in the manufacture of the fluid sprinkling apparatus and without any additional cost in the manufacture of the extension tube.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.